


The Sins You Don't Remember

by Mireille



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-07-06
Updated: 2004-07-06
Packaged: 2018-08-16 14:54:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8106601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mireille/pseuds/Mireille
Summary: There's something wrong between him and Angel, but Wesley can't remember what he's done.





	

Things were usually fine. 

Well, if somewhere in your definition of "fine," you took into account that they had suddenly, and almost inexplicably, found themselves in control--in a loose sense of the word--of an evil law firm. And that they didn't actually have much time to spend around one another any longer; Angel's pseudo-picnic on the roof was the first time they'd all been in the same room in days, and while they'd been trying to do better after that, the fact remained that they were all struggling under the burden of more formal responsibility than any of them had ever had before--because while staying alive and saving the world had both been enormous responsibilities, they didn't have budgets and require paperwork--and they didn’t have as much time as they used to for one another. 

But that wasn't it, at all. Things were usually fine, as long as you took those things into account, not to mention the slight tension between Fred and Gunn these days. And absolutely not to mention the tension between Gunn and himself. And Fred and himself. But those were all perfectly natural, and ordinary, and understandable, and they were getting better, he thought, though if he could punch Knox in his friendly-puppy grin, Wesley would feel quite a bit better. 

It was just that there was something going on with Angel that Wesley didn't understand. Not most of the time; most of the time, things were as they'd always been. So much had happened since those early days, and it was understandable that there would be hard feelings, on both sides, for some of the things they'd done. And Wesley understood that--he still resented Angel, sometimes, for having fired them all, after they'd first moved into the Hyperion, and he knew there were things that he'd done that Angel probably felt similarly about. 

That wasn't it, either, or at least, that wasn't entirely it. Sometimes, he'd turn and see Angel looking at him, and Wesley would wonder what he was thinking. Would wonder what he could have done for Angel to be regarding him with so much mistrust and bitterness, and why he didn't even know which mistake he'd made had given Angel cause to feel that way. After all, there'd been so many mistakes. 

Angel still trusted him, he thought, or at least, he trusted Wesley Wyndham-Pryce, who'd been one of his employees from the early days of Angel Investigations and was now heading one of the largest departments at Wolfram & Hart. But when Angel looked at him like that, Wesley doubted that he still trusted _Wesley_ , who'd been his friend for all those years. 

It hadn't always been like that. It hadn't been like that until recently, he thought, or at least he didn't remember it before the past several weeks. He'd think it had something to do with taking over Wolfram & Hart, in fact, because that was about the time it had started, but he didn't know why that would be. If anyone deserved to be the recipient of that sort of wary mistrust after that, it was Angel, for the way he'd made the decision without consulting them, just expecting them all to fall in line.

Or not, Wesley realized; nothing had made them accept the deal for themselves. Angel had left that much up to them. But they should have had some say in whether or not the deal should have existed at all, and they hadn't. 

And he didn't resent Angel for that, because as Angel had said, it had been an executive decision, and Angel _was_ the one in charge, effectively if not always in name, and that was reasonable. 

But apparently Wesley had unknowingly done something that Angel _did_ resent him for, something that seemed insignificant enough to his own--admittedly often poor--judgment that he didn't even know what it was. 

If Angel hadn't been so careful to keep that expression off his face when he thought Wesley, or anyone else, even might be looking, Wesley might have asked. 

Scratch that, _would_ have asked, because he thought he had a right to know. And if Angel ever did let his true opinion of Wesley show through more clearly, Wesley _would_ ask.

It was impossible, after all, to redeem oneself for a sin one didn't even recall committing.


End file.
